quantumbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Pages Needed on the Quantum Break Wiki
is list of lore, location, event, technology and character pages that need to be added to the . Users are encouraged to use the talk page to discuss the importance/validity of the pages and add more needed content to this page if they do no create the pages before hand. Characters 'A' *Abraham Robinson *Alim Lowdon *Alison Cunningham *Anthony Joyce *Ashton Levie 'B' *Ben Jones *Bobby Badford 'C' *Camilla Walkwater *College Boyfriend 'D' *Derek Stevenson 'E' *Elton Meyer *Erica *Erica Cross 'F' 'G' *Gale *Gary Van Horn *Gil Kenstrue 'H' *Hayley Shelton *Mr. Hartsook 'J' *James Ness *Jordan Einhorn *Josef Chehade 'K' *Kara Aveiro *Kathryn Joyce 'L' *Lauren McStevenson *Light Trooper *Luther Talbot 'M' *Dr. Morfin *Manuel Porretta *Medium Troopers *Meredith Rosen *Monarch Guard *Monarch Technician *Michael 'P' *Pablo Torres 'R' *Dr. Ranger *Ria Enns *Rita Everest *Mayor Rackley *Richard Haskens 'S' *Simon Chaykin *Schrodinger‏ 'T' *Thelma Louise *Theresa Sedmak *Tommy Zaalasti 'V' *Vera Kovacs 'W' *Weinz Narrative Objects 'A' *"Amy's Confession" Newscast 'E' *Erotic Thriller / Erotic Play 'M' *Martin Hatch's Speech on Gull Island 'P' *Paul Serene's Speech on Gull Island 'S' *Schrodinger Diary 'T' *Theresa Sedmak Riverport Radio Show 1 *Theresa Sedmak Riverport Radio Show 2 *Theresa Sedmak Riverport Radio show 3 *Theresa Sedmak Riverport Radio show 4 *Theresa Sedmak Riverport Radio Show 5 *Theresa Sedmak Riverport Radio Show 6 *Theresa Sedmak Riverport Radio Show 7 Locations '0' *114 Lafayette‏‎ 'B' *Burke Residence 'C' *CFR Chamber 'D' *Drydocks 'H' *Henry Kimb's Lab *Henry Kim Theater 'I' *Industrial area *Industrial Area Interrogation Room *Industrial Area Warehouse 'L' *Lecture Hall 'M' *Monarch Mansion / Monarch mansion *Monarch Research Facility Parking Garage *Monarch Research Facility / Research Facility *Monarch Security Station 'P' *Paul Serene's office‏‎ / Paul's Office‏‎ *Port Donnelly Bridge (Location)‏‎‏ / Port Donnelly Bridge‎ *Project Promenade lab‏‎‏‎ / Project Promenade Lab‏‎ 'R' *Redpine Road, 24 Riverport‏‎ *Riverport Shipyard *Riverport Hospital *Riverport Train Station 'U' *University Maintenance Tunnels 'V' 'W' *Will's Workshop / William's Workshop / Will's Workshop (Location)‏‎ Events 'A' *Alternate Timeline (Zero State)‏‎ *Anti-Monarch Protests 'F' *First Experiment 'M' *Monarch gala‏‎ 'P' *Port Donnelly Shipwreck‏‎ Technology 'M' *Monarch drone 'S' *Stutterproofing‏ 'T' *Time Machine *Time Travel 'U' *University time Machine / University time machine 'W' *William's Time Machine Gameplay 'A' *Ammo Bag‏‎ 'T' *Timeline (gameplay)‏ *Time Triggers‏‎ Transcripts 'A' *Act 1, Part 1: Riverport University Experiment/Transcript‏‎ *Act 1, Part 2: Campus Escape/Transcript‏‎ *Act 1, Part 3: Library Chase/Transcript *Act 2, Part 1: Industrial Area/Transcript‏‎ *Act 2, Part 2: Ground Zero/Transcript‏‎ *Act 2, Part 3: Bradbury Swimming Pool/Transcript‏‎ *Act 3, Part 1: Research Facility/Transcript‏‎ *Act 3, Part 2: Monarch Gala/Transcript‏‎ *Act 4, Part 1: Port Donnelly Bridge/Transcript *Act 4, Part 2: Preparing the Time Machine/Transcript‏‎ *Act 4, Part 3: Swimming Pool 2010/Transcript‏‎ *Act 4, Part 4: Will's Workshop 2010/Transcript *Act 5, Part 1: Monarch HQ/Transcript‏‎ *Act 5, Part 2: Return to the University/Transcript‏‎ *Act 5, Part 3: Final Moments/Transcript 'E' *Episode 3: Deception (TV Series)/Transcript *Episode 4: Lifeboat Protocol (TV Series)/Transcript‏‎ 'J' *Junction 1: Hardline PR/Transcript *Junction 2: Personal Business/Transcript‏‎ *Junction 3: Sofia Amaral Martin Hatch/Transcript‏‎ *Junction 4: Control Surrender/Transcript‏‎ Misc. 'M' *My Bleeding Clock 'R' *Riverport Rexes 'W' *WZWY Category:Organization Category:Site maintenance